Various types of ladder and ladder/tree stand combinations have been used heretofore by hunters. Also, ladders or climbing sticks are useful for sportsmen to gain access to the upper reaches of a tree or for access to a pole by maintenance workers or for climbing vertical structures by military personnel, fire fighters, etc. One example of a single pole ladder is set forth in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,954, issued May 5, 1992.
An individual placing a double pole ladder against an irregular vertical structure, such as a tree or pole faces several difficulties. First, varied or uneven ground makes it difficult to support both risers of the ladder in a level orientation. Secondly, the tree or other structure can compound the danger due to the fact that it presents a round surface at the top of the ladder which forms the other point of contact required to keep the ladder in an upright position. These factors increase the danger of the ladder tipping or rotating to the side and result in numerous injuries. Some ladder/tree stand combinations provide a platform at the top of the ladder, between the ladder and the tree. This type of structure, however, increases the danger because the ladder is spaced an additional 20-30 inches away from the tree or structure. In order to provide a stable ladder, the lower end of the ladder must be a minimum of 4-5 feet away from the tree, which makes it almost impossible to secure the ladder against the tree with tie-offs while the user is still on the ground. Only when the person has reached the top platform, can the ladder be secured to the tree with a strap or cord.
A need has thus existed for improved ladder configurations having either one or two risers. A need has also existed for improved joints for connecting sections of folding ladders for such uses as well as ratchet mechanisms for attaching such ladders securely to vertical structures. Also, a need has existed for providing stand off mechanisms that either pivot out of the way for transportation, or which can be pivoted into various positions for supporting the ladder, or both.